Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive distance sensor having an elongated sensor element, in particular for use in the automobile industry. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a sensor element.
Description of the Background Art
In the automobile industry such sensors are used, in particular, for detecting an object approaching a vehicle or vehicle component, for example as part of a parking aid or as part of an anti-trapping device for electrically adjustable windows or doors. A further field of application of such capacitive distance sensors is aerospace or use in industrial systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,679 A discloses a capacitive distance sensor having a sensor element which comprises a sensor surface and which is mounted on an element to be protected. The sensor surface is substantially a planar, extensive, thin and electrically conductive surface and forms an electrode of a capacitor. An object which penetrates the area to be monitored by the sensor serves as an opposing electrode of the capacitor. When the object approaches the sensor element, the capacitance of the capacitor formed between the sensor surface and the opposing electrode changes. The change in capacitance is measured directly and/or indirectly by means of electronics. The distance between the object and the sensor element is determined by means of the measurement data.
DE 602 05 520 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,250, and which discloses a further capacitive distance sensor having an elongated sensor element. The sensor element is bonded here onto a bodywork part of a motor vehicle.